vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135885-focus-test-request-character-login-loop
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Makes no difference whatsoever | |} ---- ---- Do you have the knowledge to solve the problem? Didn't think so, so testing all approachable paths is the logical course of action | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Didn't help. Any other ideas? I tried even restarting the game multiple times, didn't help. Also, notice that even if you manage to connect, you can't change zone, otherwise you will be back to character selection screen. Happens to everybody? | |} ---- Yup, same here | |} ---- ---- ---- Same. Hour is GMT +2 Don't even bother hacking the email address. 2 Step verifications on all my accounts. Edited October 2, 2015 by CappyT | |} ---- ---- This is what happened to me the first time yesterday. I got stuck in a login loop but only when i tried immedeately to re-enter. Then i gave it some time (~3 min) and i could enter again. But this doesn't work today. | |} ---- ---- Incredibly, yes. EDITED TO ADD: Once. Didn't work again after that. Edited October 3, 2015 by the infamous Brad | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Try my method? | |} ---- I've tried it and it's not worked thus far. When I've been stuck in the loop, I haven't been able to log in with any of my characters until it either eventually stops or I leave for a while, log back in and after getting through the queue I've managed to log in normally. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- i managed to get in with ultra low settings almost immediately. reset to my ultra high setting and flew to capital city, everything seemed fine, small amount of lag when adding a costume piece. will test again to confirm. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Calm down | |} ---- ---- Same thing sometimes my character slots are showing 4/4 and sometimes 4/12 havent noticed that until today dunno if there is any correlation between the failures and the cash shop / signature status. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This. It wasn't actually possible to set things to UltraLow and leave it that way, which makes the test hard to do. But I logged out after, logged back in, Character select loop again. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My Signature status is also gone unless you have to create a new character to open up more slots. I'm new to Wildstar (Loving what I can play right now) so I've only created one character so far. If you guys need anymore info, specs, Location, etc just let me know. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I created a new character, login bug repeated, I tried to login with my first character (failed) second time it worked. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same for me | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I 'think' they unpinned it because in today's Live Stream http://www.twitch.tv/wildstar/v/18792329 the Engineer does say they (think :unsure: ) figured out the problem but are for waiting the code and for it to pass through QA.? EDIT: Unless I misunderstood what he said. IDK, I hope so... Edited October 3, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- ---- did NOT work for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----